2028 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2028 Atlantic hurricane season was a mildly inactive season. It produced 8 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. However, it featured Hurricane Alex, one of the costliest Atlantic hurricanes on record. The season officially began on June 1, 2028 and ended on November 30, 2028. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the first tropical cyclone did not form until July 17, and the first named storm didn't form until August 3. Despite the inactivity of the season, land impact was high. Three named storms made landfall in the U.S in 2028, two as hurricanes, and one major. The 2028 season was the costliest since 2025. There were a couple notable storms this season. In August, Hurricane Alex quickly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane and struck Florida and Mississippi, causing extremely high damages around the landfall point, causing roughly $70 Billion in damage. In September, Hurricane Earl struck North Carolina as a strong Category 1 hurricane, causing moderate damage, and Hurricane Fiona struck Cuba as a major hurricane, before plowing over the Bahamas and eventually hitting New England as a powerful extratropical cyclone. In November, Hurricane Hailey was an unusually late-season cape verde type hurricane that caused destruction across Mexico, ending the 2028 season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:03/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Alex (C5)" from:06/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:19/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:05/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Danielle (C2)" from:20/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Earl (C1)" barset:break from:25/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Fiona (C3)" from:17/10/2016 till:21/10/2016 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:27/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Hailey (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's low activity is reflected in a below normal cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 79. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so low number reflects the small number of strong storms and persistence of tropical storms. Storms Tropical Depression One Hurricane Alex Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Hailey Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2028. This is the same list used in the 2022 season except for Hailey, which replaced Hermine. The name Hailey was used for the first time this year. The same list was used for the 2034 season. Retirement During the annual WMO conference in April of 2029, the names Alex and Fiona were retired, and they won't be used for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Anthony and Franny for use in the 2034 season.Category:VileMaster Category:-AMO Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes